custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pandaboy2
—The CBW Community Team :Regarding your message: I'm afraid Biogecko's inactive for now, so I'm currently in charge of the Gigas Magna storyline. If you have any questions, direct them to me. :On the subject of the Brotherhood of Fear, I think I'd need more information on Jordex before I can include him. I have to know whether his character would add to or detract from the story, you understand. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 19:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Also (sorry for the triple post), I edited your pages to add infoboxes and sections and such. I hope you don't mind. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 19:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, the fact is, the Gigas Magna saga is a lot bigger than just the Brotherhood of Fear, and I already have numerous mercenary characters, each with an important role to play. No offense, but I don't think my story needs a character like that at the moment; sorry. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 20:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if it seems like I'm butting in again, but it appears you're messaging Bionicledude on the wrong talk page. Here is the talk to his main account. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 02:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Um... no, I haven't reviewed it. I'll try to soon, though. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 21:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have a pretty long list of things to review first, so I'm afraid I can't make ye any promises at this point. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 22:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the inferno claw page: I just placed the improvement tag on it because I felt it was too short to constitute a proper article--really, it was only a paragraph in the infobox with an appearances section added on--not because there was anything really wrong with it. Unless you plan on lengthening it, I'd recommend merging it with the Healter page. Sorry about the confusion. I hope I haven't caused any trouble, and I'm sorry should I have done so. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 22:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to this wiki! I hope you enjoy your stay! --~[[User Talk:Jman98|'Jman']][[User Blog:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 14:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) '''I am not your enemy here. I am trying to help you. Please understand that the wikify template is just there so people can fix the spelling, templates, and sections so they adhere to the manual of style, nothing more. It does not mean that your article is bad or anything like that. Regarding short pages: I'm sorry you're upset about this, but that's the way wikis work. If you're still in the process of making an article, then I'd recommend working on it on a user subpage until it's completed or placing the construction template on it so that we don't have to get into discussions like this. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 15:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) If your a fan of my literature, and want to be my friend, I glady accept. I'm going to read your story soon. ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 18:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Welcome! I am Starscream7. Want to be friends? I have an invitation for you. Would you like to help me create the BIONICLE: Universe (toy line)? It needs a bit of work - and some actual MOCs as well. I am very active here - and any reply at any time would be great! Thank You! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) - [[User:Flex217|Mythran]] [[User talk:Flex217|of]] [[User blog:Flex217|Fire]] - 20:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I add myself to your friends list? - [[User:Flex217|Mythran]] [[User talk:Flex217|of]] [[User blog:Flex217|Fire]] - 20:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I use to. - [[User:Flex217|Mythran]] [[User talk:Flex217|of]] [[User blog:Flex217|Fire]] - 16:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Humor exists when the first being with intelegence forms. So, yes, humor exists, but it is not used often in Prophecy of the Five. Not to be blunt, but a title won't give you a good enough picture of my story. I'll have to give you an outline. If you want to know all of my story titles, go here. And sorry about not answering. I'm quite busy and sometimes forget to reply to messages. [[User:BionicleKid|'''THE]][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 00:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 00:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC)So I like evil dark lords as my self mocs nothing wrong with that its my choice not yours, so whats your problem. Brainzzz I see you like Plants VS Zombies! Brainzzzzzz... Flight Flight is about the Battle in the Skies, where numerous Order of Mata Nui members were sent to Karda Nui to make sure the Toa Nuva awoke the Mata Nui robot. It is actually in a storyline called The Prophecy, the series being The Secret Order. Prophecy of the Five is in the same storyline, just in a different series.--[[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 18:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Recruited is about Niha's first years in the Matoran Universe. Oh, and I'm not even close to writing these stories. Sometime (when I'm ready) I'll send messages to those I feel are ready to write for my stories. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 02:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) sure sure [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] As in you can put in the servants list [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Article Quality Hello, Pandaboy. I noticed that a number of your articles are a violation of the Manual of Style (ex. bad grammar, unorganized, etc.). I'd recommend you check out the Manual of Style and the Layout Guide. Shadowmaster 19:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Are Drytak and Cosma your pages? Kylma300 21:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Kylma300 21:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Er... why are you blanking your pages? [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 21:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'll nominate them for deletion if you want. But why? [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 21:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) PoTF isn't being updated for a while, and I'm currently writing a syopsis for AAoW. The latter story will be updated soon, though. Your story Hi there, Pandaboy2, I've given myself the task of implementing wikification upon your story. I hope you don't mind. I'll leave as much as I can intact, but I'll make sure it flows alright. greetz Reaper of Souls 19:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Your last two Blogs Hey, Panda, I noticed that your last tow blogs sparked negative reactions that made you feel upset. I'd just like to say that, and I think I can speak for everyone when I say this; We do want you back, but don't hold out for universal popularity. As you are, forgive me, a relatively new user, and as blogs are generally ignored, you shouldn't''t feel unwanted. Come back if, and only if you want to; don't return upon the consent of the community. When I returned from inactivity, I only received a handful of "welcome backs," and yet, I didn't leave just because only a fraction of the community welcomed me back. You'll earn the respect of others with time, and I'll be you friend until then. But please, stop making spam blogs. Regards, Pandaboy, please, stop being immature. Don't consider this comment as harsh, and just read everything I'm about to say through. When you announced the possibility of a return, you did not get any comments for a while. Then, you started just spamming comments. And by spam, I mean posting 3 comments in a row desperately asking for comments and threatening to leave if you didn't receive comments. This is not only annoying, but against the rules, and I don't see how you don't realize that. If you'd just left the blog alone, it would have received comments, or at least asked if anyone cared. Not "People, if i don't get 3 more "Come Back!"'s in the next 10 minutes, i'm leaving." That's no professional way of taking things. You need to suck up your pride and think about this. You should make your own decisions by yourself, not depend on everyone to make them for you and then screaming at them and calling them "harsh" when they don't do so immediately. And there's a difference between "harsh" and "honest". For one, you can't expect everyone to be all cool when you post "I REALLY WANT TO STAY JUST ASK ME TO RETURN!!!!!!!!!", and "Bags are packed and ready to leave. i'll give this wiki another 5 minutes of a chance to welcome me back.", especially when you violate the rules in doing so. And in reply to your blog: 1. Yes, you did beg for people to ask you back. I don't see how "I REALLY WANT TO STAY JUST ASK ME TO RETURN!!!!!!!!!" isn't doing so. I'd ask you to read through the 3 comments you spammed and see how it's not begging for people to ask you back. 2. 2 whole days? The blog was made on January 30th, and it got a comment immediately after. Sure, you were ignored for a number of hours, but 2 days is a complete exaggeration. 3. People were being "harsh" because you spammed 3 comments begging for people to comment on your blog, 2 of which were idle threats to leave the wiki. That's not "harsh" in any respect. This very talkpage message to you is more "harsh" than any of the comments to you on that blog. And I don't know what the other examples of people going "harsh on you" were. 4. It wasn't the question that was spam. It was the 3 rapid comments begging for comments and screaming at CBW that were spam. The commenting was locked because it was getting too heated of a discussion. I hope those answer your questions. Again, we're not being harsh on you. We're being honest, and I don't think you really have a right to call CBW "harsh" even when you continually pressured them for comments. And yet so, my comment was really the only harsh one. The others were just a bit shocked by your 3 comments that threatened to leave the wiki and screamed at everyone. So, I don't know if this changes your mind or not. Probably not, but I hope it has affected you anyway. In any way in life, you need to handle things like a mature being. You cannot just post a blog, then scream at CBW, then when people are taken aback by your 3-comment spamming, blame them for everything and leave. That's just immature. I hope you take this into mind, and keep in mind that your decisions should lie in your own hands, don't just shove them in the hands of others and get mad when they don't do it immediately. Shadowmaster 22:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC)